Find Yo' Rhythm
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: .:beatXai:.:sequel:.:endgame.spoilers:. Neku and Shiki just stared on in disbelief. That was what Rhyme always knew would happen…?


**My second contribution to TWEWY fanbase, and it's _still _full of Beat love! **

**Title: Find Yo' Rhythm  
Rating: K+  
Pairings/Characters: Beat, Ai, BeatxAi, Neku, Shiki, Rhyme  
Warnings: Minor OOC Beat, Endgame spoilers  
Notes: Sequel to "Keep To Yo' Beat"  
Summarry: Neku and Shiki just stared on in disbelief. That was what Rhyme always knew would happen…?**

* * *

How long had it been now since she last saw Beat?

2 weeks exact, 3 hours, 56 minutes, and 853 seconds.

…Yeah, that sounded right.

Ai sighed, walking around the scramble in circles. He had assured her that he would be coming back, but how long would that take? She could be an adult by that time if he took any longer…

She shook her head, forcing the thought out of her mind; she promised that she would wait for him, and Beat wasn't a person to keep a friend waiting for long.

But that assurance bought out the most important question; what was their relationship like now? Were they still "just friends", or were they… that other thing…? Inwardly, she hoped the other thing, but another part of her took into account that he wasn't the smartest person out there and might not have thought everything out.

Somewhere in the midst of mulling over this, she wondered what was keeping him so long. Beat had said something was going on behind the scenes and it needed to be fixed, but what was that? Did it have something to do with those CAT pins?

Ah, the CAT pins. That brought up another good point; why did she appear to be the only one who remembered that whole fiasco? Those pins turned everyone into red-eyed, conforming zombies, her included. Ai was against wearing the pin; it was Makoto who sponsored it, after all, and look at what a jerk he turned into… but when she told Mina about it, her friend's eyes turned a deep red, and before she knew it Mina had forced a pin on her and she was chanting the same words as everyone else.

Maybe that creepy conformity was what Beat was trying to stop. She blushed at the thought. Her mind suddenly raced with images of him, dressed in Pegaso clothes, fighting through the hordes of evil men and monsters to reach her, the Lapin Angelique princess being held captive. She chased the thought out, though; he was more a Tigre Punk guy, and she a Sheep Heavenly.

Ai stopped thinking about what clothes they looked best in (seriously, was there some gene in Shibuya girls that brought all thoughts back to the trends?) when the latest song by 777 blared from her phone. Pulling it out, she saw she had a text from Mina.

_From: Mina_

_hey ai! ur friend beat just called me. he said he's waiting for u at hachiko. better hurry! :D_

She nearly dropped her phone running to the statue, not even caring that Mina had forgotten he died three weeks ago.

The area around the Hachiko statue was small, but it seemed that today Shibuya wanted to mess with her with a festival sized group of people inside. Her eyes darted frantically around, chest heaving; she was sure her hair was a mess, her face was flushed and covered in sweat, and why oh why hadn't she worn make-up today…?

"Ai!"

She looked to her right; there, standing by the statue was a group of three. There was a boy with spiky orange brown hair, dressed in blue with oversized headphones. Standing close to him was a girl; short brown hair, glasses, holding a stuffed cat. Sitting on the guardrail was another little girl, one she knew well; Rhyme, in her orange sweater and black cap, waving at her in glee. Ai ran over, hugging her like she was going to leave again. So Rhyme was the one who called her over.

…But then, where was-

"_Boo!_"

She let out a squeal as two hands pinched her sides, the exclamation dangerously close to her ear. She turned around, ready to smack the pervert into oblivion when she saw who it was.

Smiling blue eyes stared at her, a few stray strands of blonde hair fanning over them. His wings were gone, as was that little animal, but that didn't change his fairy tale persona.

He was still the underdog she always routed for.

He was still the unlikely prince who dressed in Tigre Punk instead of Pegaso.

He was still Beat.

He was still _her_ Beat.

"Daisukenojo…!" She cried his name, just loud enough for the five of them to hear, jumping on him and throwing her arms around his neck. His hands found their way around her waist and onto her back, squeezing her, molding her petite form into his as he nuzzled her cheek.

He whispered into her ear, in a low, husky voice, "Toldja I was comin' back to ya, Ai." And when she nodded into his shoulder, he laughed and brought his chin to the top of her head, leaving the echo of a kiss in her hair.

Of course, his friends were confused at the spectacle.

The brown haired girl looked at her friend and the girl Rhyme had called over. "Die… noge… Neku, did she just curse at Beat or something?!"

The headphone boy, Neku, looked down. "No, Shiki… that's Beat's real name."

Shiki looked at him like he was high.

Rhyme, however, was pleased. "I always knew it'd happen…"

Neku looked at the ten-year-old. "Always knew wha…"

He stopped when Beat stepped toward him and Shiki, an arm around the girl, her hand placed right beneath his elbow to keep him from moving. On the collar of her uniform was a pin; deep purple, designed with a skull and a thin golden heart, identical to the pin Beat had on his hat at that moment.

"Shiki, Phones…" he started. "I wantcha ta' meet Ai… ma' girl."

Neku and Shiki just stared on in disbelief. _That_ was what Rhyme always knew would happen…?

"…Seriously…?" Neku asked.

Beat looked affronted, blushing furiously. "Hells yeah I'm serious!" Ai and Rhyme just giggled.


End file.
